Possible to Love Two Different People
by Mz. BabyGurl
Summary: Casey; A sixteen year old hybrid who is tired of being alone, finds her singer...Kaden. Can she stay away and not kill him or will she go in for the kill? A/N The Cullens are in the story! A/A/N (Another Authors Note)Please Review! I want to know how you like it!
1. Waking Up

Hey people's! This is my first story! Please! I know this isn't a Twilight story but it does have the Cullens in it. . . along with Renesesme. . . (I think I spelled that right shrugs) Hope you like it...again it's my first.

Love,

**SassyCassie**

* * *

**1. Waking Up CPOV**

I lay on my bed; it's snowing in Anderson and its winter. I hate it, it rarely snows in Anderson, and it's the first year it has snowed so much.

I'm Casey Marine; I live in this boring town of Anderson. I go to Anderson High School, the Home of the Cubs. I am a sophomore and sixteen. I have only one best friend and that is Kylee Lynn.

**"CASEY,"** yells my dad.

My dad's name is Seth; he is tall, skinny and pale. He has golden eyes, dirty brown hair and is quite muscular. My mom, Sharayah, is not so tall, skinnier than my dad and has light black, long, curly hair; she also has golden eyes.

**"WHAT?"** I yell back.

**"Get up, it's your second day of school…and…if you aren't** **down here in five minutes I'm going to take your iPod away." **

**"Ugh,"** I groan. _**Jeez, we can't all have your super-speed**,_ I think.

**"I heard that,"** my dad says.

"**Lovely**," I grumble.

Luckily, I take a shower, put on a little make-up, brush my dark brown, wavy hair, which when straightened goes all the way down to my thighs, and get dressed in under five minutes.

Just to tell you, my family is full of vampires, but not like the ones in the stupid stories. What we really do is sparkle in the sunlight-but not me-drink blood, are super-fast, super-strong, inhumanly beautiful and last we DO NOT have fangs.

I am half-human, half-vampire…a hybrid. I can eat, sleep, and blush, that's the human side of me. The vampire side of me is that I have very pale skin, golden eyes, drink blood (we drink animal blood, not human) super-strength, and super-speed. But I am not as fast as the others.

I walk at human speed down the stairs and I trip, probably over my own feet, and fall into my very hard dad. Lovely, I'm the clumsy one in the family and probably the only clumsy half-vampire.

**"Oops."** Then he starts to laugh. Yeah, go ahead and laugh. It's not like I care.

**"Its ok, come on before your mom figures out your still here and not at school," **Dad says while leading me out the door.

When we get outside I look at the driveway and see a brand new, shiny, silver Corvette. I have always wanted one, but there's one problem, I am supposed to get my permit in three months. _**Damn stupid law**_, I thought.

**"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love it! I can't wait to drive it all around town!"** I squeal in delight.

**"You're welcome, since it the start of school I thought you might want a car so I wouldn't have to drive you and Kilee around,"** Dad says.

**"Thank you!"** I say again. I start to walk to the passenger side when I notice my dad is following me. **"Aren't you driving?"**

**"Yes." **He walks ahead of me and opens the door for me. I look at him and smile, **"Thank you!"** I say, beaming.

When we get there I check to see if anything has gotten on my favorite clothes, denim skinny jeans and a black long sleeve with my All Stars, a shoe brand if you didn't know, everything was good.

* * *

Hey! Sassy in da house! Hope you liked this chapter! Reveiw please!


	2. Mistake

**2. Mistake CPOV**

…..Finally at school, it's like a thirty minute drive from our house to here. We pull up into the drop-off and I get out.

**"Bye, Dad,"** I say.

**"Wait remember, do not tell our secret, Kay?"**

**"Okay, don't worry everything's going to be fine," **I tell him, like the millionth time.

**"Fine then, see you after school, bye."**

**"Bye,"** I answer him.

I walk through the hall and see Kylee, Kiki for short, waiting for me like she always does every day**. **She was looking down with a smile on her face. I wonder why?

Kylee Lynn is a very sweet friend and my best friend in the world. We met each other in First Grade. We were finger painting when I accidentally spilled my paint on her. I then was saying sorry so fast that I didn't think she could even hear what I was saying. After she told me to calm down and said it was okay, we got cleaned up and painted together. We have been best friends ever since…and she is also my only true friend.

She has short, black, shiny hair. Kylee is Cherokee so she is very tan. She is about 5'2 and a little muscular (that's because she has four brothers). Their names are Sammy; 4, Alex; 10, Martin; 13, and Kyle; 17. Kylee is also very stylish and I thought she would be a great friend for Lizzy.

**"Hey Kiki what's up?"** I ask.

**"The sky,"** **s**he says, giggling to me

**"Nothing much," **she replies.

**"Then why are you smiling?"** I am beginning to wonder but I really don't know.

**"Hey, can't someone smile without a reason?"** she asks, playfully glaring.

She looks up.** "Fine, well guess who just got a new,"**She stops and looks scared or frightened.

**"Kiki, what's wrong," **I ask worriedly, stepping towards her; she backs away….and I'm confused.

**"Kylee, tell me or I'm going to call your mom."**

**"Your eyes they're golden, but they were brown yesterday, ahhh, what's going on?"** she demands.

**"Oh crap, Kylee, you weren't supposed to see my eyes, well, nobody was. This is exactly why I wore contacts. Everybody always jumps to conclusions, seriously, oh, Kylee. Breathe. Stop backing away, if you do I will explain everything, Kay?"** I ramble but still saying it really quickly.

Kylee eventually calms down and asks one question, **"Do I get to tell anyone?"**

**"Wait, wait, wait, Kylee, I told you I would explain and that's exactly what I am going to do because I know you did jump to conclusions. I am not a vampire." **She tries to speak but I cut her off. **"But I am half, I am also half-human too, that's why I eat, sleep, and blush."**

She is shocked again,**_ lovely._** Then, at that same moment, she has this huge smile right smack on her face. Now I am confused. Kylee throws her arms around me, shocker, I know right.

**"God, I am so glad to finally understand you, you are always so calm then suddenly you're rigid. Then your eyes go from a dark brown to a light brown the next day!"** she says. I pull away and look at her.

When she is done rambling, all I say is, **"Wow."**

**"Did I say something?"** Kylee asks, confused. I suddenly snap out of my trance.

**"No, no, no, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just that you see a lot more than most humans do,"** I say, hopefully not scaring her again . . . or making her mad.

**"Oh, well, um, in the books, it said you guys have gifts…"** I cut her off.

**"What books?"** _WHAT! THERE ARE BOOKS!_ I think.

**"Well, there are books about vampires and they said vampires sparkle, drink animal blood, stuff like you said"** Kylee explains.

**"Ohhh, those books. I forgot about those, ya they're based on these other vamps, they are actually real, like they said they live in Forks, Washington."** I say.

**"Why did they do that? Wouldn't they, like, reveal themselves?"** Kylee asks.

**"Ya, but who is really gonna believe that there are vampires in the world?"** God, I really hate explaining things.

**"You do have a point."** Kylee says.

We walk in silence for a few moments before Kylee asks, **"Do you have gifts?"** _Should I tell her? Would the Voltori find out if I told her?_ Probably not.

**"Yes, we do. I have the ability to put my thoughts in your mind by the touch of my hand, I can also feel when people or something is in love."** She blushes at that part.** "Kind of weird if you think about it."**

**"Can I see them?"** she asks.

**"Ya sure,"** I say. I put my hand on her cheek and show her all of my birthdays, holidays and stuff like that.** "I know who you like."** I state.

Kylee blushes vigorously.** "Who? If you are correct then I will believe that you are a vampire."** You know what I just realized? She never did tell me who she liked, meanie.

**"Let me think. Is it Ethan Millard?"** Ha, I win.

Kylee blushes even harder and her heart speeds up.** "Fine, you are right."**

We are almost at our spot when Kylee's heart speeds up again. **"Kylee, what's wrong? Your heart is out of control."** I ask worriedly.

**"Um, is the rest of your family are they _'vegetarians'_ like you?"** Her heart speeds up even more with each word she says.

**"Of course! Why wouldn't they. You don't need to answer that. But, Kylee, if they weren't then you'd be dead by now."** I explain.

**"Thanks, I'm glad that you told me, but you still didn't answer my question, do I get to tell anyone?"** she asks.

**"No you can't, it's too dangerous for you. If they found out about me the Voultori will come and destroy me and whoever else knows."**

Kylee nods and she asks, **"Who are the Voultori?"**

**"The Voltouri are a powerful and royal family that rules all vampires. They will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else if we told humans. Then eventually they will kill whoever told the human,"**I explain.

Kiki hesitates and takes a deep breath. **"Okay."** Then we start walking to where are friends and we hang out.

I am so nervous. Should I keep my head down so nobody can see my face, or should I just keep on walking like there is nothing wrong with me?_ No,_ I say in my head.

**"No what?"** Kiki asks, oops, I thought I said it in my head.

**"Nothing,"** I reply, looking down to hide my embarrassment. I thought again, I hope, No, I will not be a coward. I can do this.

As we walk down the vacant hallway Kylee asks, **"So aren't you worried that people will be scared of you, I mean, your eyes?"**

**"No,"** I answer curtly. Kylee looks down sadly; I know I upset her.

**"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way"** I cut her off.

**"It's alright, you just caught me off guard, that's all,"** I confess.

**"Okay, wanna walk around the school?"** she asks optimistically.

**"Sure."** Thankfully her depraved mood has gone away.

We start to walk around the school and I am explaining the little things that I had missed about being a vamp hybrid. Soon I have to stop talking about it because the buses arrive and drop off a bunch of kids. I get nervous again so I put my hood up and cover my face up with my hair.

Since I am more of a vamp than human, I am inhumanly beautiful. Weird, never thought I would think that, oh well.

**"Just be yourself and everything will be ok, Kay?**

I take a deep breath and put my hood down. Then I look at her with a grateful look.

**"Thanks, for understanding, Kiki." **Not that she does, but I hate to reassure her.

She looks at me and grins. **"You're welcome, Casey."** Okay, now I just feel guilty for thinking that.

When I walk into the crowd, I see that people are staring and murmuring to their friends, I even hear one of them say, **"Guess we have a golden eyed freak in our school, but weren't her eyes brown yesterday?"**

Out of nowhere, a girl named Macy comes up to me and asks me the most senseless and actually true, well half-true, question. **"Hi. Casey, so, um, are you a vampire?"**

I let out a deep breath and think; I know by the end of the day I am going to get tired of this question. I glare at her. **"No, I am not, why would you think that? It is impossible, Jeez."** Cause I don't have my stupid contacts.

**"Well your eyes are a goldish-brownish, so I just thought you were,"** she says, looking ridiculously frightened. I groan internally.

**"I'm sorry for being rude, Macy,"** I respond sympathetically.

Then she walks away quickly and next thing you know, I am bombarded with questions like…

**_"Are you a vampire? Why are your eyes yellow?"_** My least favorite,**_ "Why do you have bizarre eyes, they are weird, did you get contacts?"_**

Then after about twenty minutes the bell rings. _Yay!_ I cheer in my head. Kylee and I walk to our first class when Leah Tricks, Andrea Peter, and Stacey Pix walk by, Leah sneers, **"Oh look, the clown is here, why don't you go back to the circus, you pathetic little freak."**

**"Oh sorry to ruin your little act, Leah, but they don't want me. But they do want three snobby, bitchy elephants. I am sure you guys are perfect for the job,"** I shoot back, smirking while she is gaping at me.

**"Ohh you are so going to get it Marine, you'd better watch your back because I am going to get revenge."**

**"I really doubt that. Oh and, Leah?"** I ask innocently.

**"What!"** she says, seething.

**"Tricks are for kids."** I tell her and Kylee snickers. She lets out a scream of rage right as the late bell rings; **"See ya…"** and we run off to our class.

An hour later I cry to Kylee**,"IT'S ONLY 2nd PERIOD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**

**"Don't worry, Casey, everything is going to be fine, just tell them to back off,"** Kiki says soothingly, and trying to be helpful. But. No. One. Can. Calm me down, well except for John, my 'adopted' brother.

Ugh, why the fuzz do people bother me? It's not like it's the first time people saw me, well it is actually, but no need to freak out, it's still me, kind of! I think.

Third period was okay, but Mr. Mason keeps on staring at me and the other kids keep on asking me questions. Mr. Mason doesn't do anything about it.

I am in Trig, next, the study of shapes and triangles, it's so boring. My schedule is; English, History, Trig, P.E., Reading, Lunch, Biology, and Elective, which is music.

It is pure torture. I never knew I knew that many people. It's frightening. At least some of my siblings go here so they can help me…because they have golden eyes too.

**"Hey Casey!"** Lizzy says.

Lizzy is my sister and is a sophomore; she has curly black hair and is 5'4. She is petite and loving. Lizzy is, no doubt, a shopaholic. She, also, is not my real sister; we were all 'adopted' by my biological parents, Sharayah and Seth.

A second had passed by. **"Hi, where is Anthony?"**

Anthony is Lizzy's boyfriend, did I mention that the rest of my family are vampires, except for me, the hybrid? Anthony has shortish-long hair that is brown and straight. He is 6'1 and slightly muscular. But all I can think is that I feel like a midget next to him.

**"He is coming, the teacher caught us talking and she demanded to know what we were talking about, but if we told her the truth, she would probably suspend us,"** She says giggling.

**"And I don't want to know either"** I says.

She giggles again.

The day went fast and I realize it's the end of the day. _Lovely, I get to go home and be bored out of my mind_, I think,_ maybe I will go for a run._

* * *

**Hope you like the second chapter! Sorry! I'm no good on cliff hangers, but you will have to live with it.**

**Love,**

**SassyCassie**


	3. New Friends

**OMG! I have one important message! I want to thank StoryPainter! She helped me with this story and is an awesome writer! Please check out her stories too, when you have the chance! Thank you StoryPainter! Review please!**

**Love,**

**SassyCassie**

* * *

**3. New Friends CPOV**

When we get home, Mom, Mia, Anthony and I go hunting. _Ah this would be nice,_ I think.

When I get far enough away from the city, I let my senses go out. I hear crunching of hooves and I smell 5 hearts beating…elk. I run off to find them. I crouch to the ground, behind a bush and look for the strongest pulse in the elks neck...target spotted…I sprang and broke its neck so it wouldn't suffer, drain it and run off and finish two more.

I feel full and sloshy. So I head back and wait for them to be done. I clean up a bit cause I wasn't the most tidiest so I found a pond and wash my shirt. I walk back and find out that they are already there.

We start back home when we cross a new scent…vampire, I stride to my mom and put my hand on her cheek, **_what are we going to do? _**I ask through thought.

**"I don't know,"** she pauses**, "Anthony?"** He is here in two seconds. He has blood across his cheek , it was funny. I wipe it off and giggle.

**"Yeah?"** He asks curious, smiling when he realizes that it was blood that he had on his cheek.

**"We need you to track,"** Anthony is a tracker, **"some vampires we just crossed and find out if they drink human blood or animal blood." **She says, glancing to me then back to him.

**"Ok,"** Then he starts tracking them, they are by a lake and six of them. Three boys and three girls.

Anthony takes a step forward and said**, "Hello, we were passing by and followed your scent, we drink animal blood and we were wondering if you do to?"** They get up and walk toward us only letting two feet in between us.

**"Hello."** The man who said that had honey blonde hair, is skinny and tall, he must be the leader**, "No we do not drink human blood."**

**"Oh, ok, well, would it be all right if my family to meet yours?" **Anthony ask.

**"Yes of course."** The honey blonde one says.

We all stand there looking at each other**, "Well, I will show you the way."** My mom says to the honey blonde haired guy. We run through the forest in a green blur. Then we got to the edge.

**"Guys, I want to surprise my husband so stay here, Kay?"** They all nod.

We walk out and Dad, Lizzy, and John come outside running toward us.

**"Where have you been? We have been worried, don't do that, please, anymore!"** My dad exclaims.

Anthony, Mom, Mia and I look at each other and burst out laughing.

**"What is so funny!"** he fumes.

**"We ran into…some…vampires!"** Mom explains, still laughing.

**"WHAT! Casey, are you hurt? Did they bite you? Sharayah how could you do this?"** Dad exclaims. Mom immediately stops laughing and glares at him.

**"Look at her Seth; does she look like she has been bitten? Does she look like she is hurt? Jeez!"** She yells, throwing her hands in the air.

My dad looks ashamed, **"I am sorry sweetheart, now you said you ran into vampires? Where are they? Are they vegetarians?"**

**"Yes! Of course!"** She looks behind her and yells, **"Come on out guys**" And they come walking out, stopping about two feet away from us.

The youngest looking girls, both looking about sixteen or seventeen, sit down at their feet. The girl with light/dark Carmel colored hair spoke first**, "Hello, I'm Claire, I can read people's minds and I absolutely hate shopping."** She states in a matter-of-fact tone. I laugh.

The other girl had dirty blonde hair with bleach streaks speaks next, **"Hey, I am Carley, I can see the future, and I also dislike shopping but . . . if you are looking for a shopping partner you could go with Emily,"** She says pointing the tall black-haired girl. I laugh again.

The leader rolls his eyes, **"Yes, yes we know of her shopping obsession. Hello, I am David and as you know I am the leader."**

**"Hello,"** we say in unison.

Emily, as the girls said, walks up, **"Hi I'm Emily, David is my mate also my husband, and I and so glad I don't have a power," **she sighs, happily. We nod, chuckling.

The two boys are last. The one who spoke is blonde which is almost white and is fairly tall, **"Hiya, I am Brandon, I am Claire's mate/wife, I can persuade anyone and will do anything but play Malibu Barbie Doll with you,"** He says playfully.

I laugh, "**Don't worry, I hate it to, I am tortured every day."** Brandon laughs along with me.

The last person in the group has brown hair is tall and buff, from far away he looked scary, but you could tell he liked sports and pranks from close up, **"Hey! I am Ryan, I am Carley's mate and I make you imagine pain . . . oh! And I love sports"** We laugh, **"What?"** He asks looking innocent.

**"Oh my god! You should've seen your face that was hilarious!"** I exclaim.

After a minute we stop laughing and I speak, **"Well I am absolutely going to get along with Carley and Claire!" **I say giggling, we all hated shopping. Claire and Carley start giggling to. I am glad we can be friends.

Claire whispers something in Carley's ear which sounds like, **"Casey said, in her mind, that she is glad that we could be friends, so me and you are going to both say . . ."** I couldn't hear the rest because she drops her voice even lower. Carley nods and smiles.

They looked at me and say, **"Were glad to!"** I laugh, my dad, then, walks over to Emily and David.

**"I am Seth, as you know from our earlier conversation, sorry about that, I am the leader, Casey's father and Sharayah is my mate." **

Lizzy and Anthony walk over and Lizzy spoke, **"Hi, I am Lizzy, I can shock people, and I promise that I will not shock you, but if you get on my bad side…I don't know what to tell you and last Anthony is my boyfriend."** She says while taking his hand, and he kisses her temple.

Anthony has long, blonde hair but only goes to his chin, is 6 feet tall and is quite muscular, he spoke, **"I'm Anthony and Lizzy is my girlfriend, like she said before. I am a tracker." **

John walks next to Anthony, **"I am John, I can read emotions and control them, Mia is ****_my _****mate,"** He says emphasizing the word my.

I put my hand on his shoulder, **_'Be Nice,'_** and hiss in my mind. He gives me a look that growls, **_'FINE,'_** Claire giggles and everyone looks at her, confused. She just shakes her head.

John full name is Jonathan, and he has cropped brown hair and he is 6'2, he also isn't as muscular as the other boys but he had a slight build.

Mia skips up to my side,** "HI, I am Mia I was with the others when I met you, and of course John is my mate and I can shield people."**

Mia is Anthony's 'sister' but she is Spanish and came from the south, Mia has medium-short black stringy hair, she is 5'2, and loves to shop, it gets tiring when you have to be her life-size Barbie doll. Mia escaped from a clan of vampires who were trying to kill her for no apparent reason and they are probably still trying to look for her.

I am last, **"Hi, I am Casey, I don't like to shop, I don't have a mate, and I have the power to put my thoughts into your mind by the touch of my hand and I can feel when people are in love."** I say smiling.

**"Yay! New friend!"** Claire screams, I laugh along with the others but I laugh the hardest to the point where I have tears in my eyes.

**"Come on, lets show you our house,"** Dad says.

**"Okay,"** David replies and walk into the house followed by the rest of us.

Our house is beautiful. The front of it is white and is old-fashioned. It had a deck with a swing on it.

Our house is 3-story tall and has seventeen rooms. All of us are in and Carley spots the elevator.

**"YOU HAVE AN ELEVATOR!?"** Carley exclaims

**"Yep."** I say, like it didn't matter.

**"That is so epic!"** She screams again.

We get on with the tour; on the first floor we have my Mom and Dad's room, my Dad's Study, the living room, the kitchen (Which is my favorite place in the house.) and Lizzy and Anthony's room.

Dad's and Mom's room is white and black, and Lizzy and Anthony's room is pink and orange.

The second floor has one of the bathrooms, a game room, Mia and Lizzy's designing room, guest room, Mia and John's room, which is black and red, and our spa. (Sweet, I know right!)

The last floor has my room, which is silver, a big room for hanging out, a guest room, another game room, and a bathroom.

They all are gasping when they see our house. They compliment and we thank them. Since Claire and Carley already seen the house we go up to my room.

**"Can we see your gift?"** Claire asks.

**"Ya, sure, this would be good since I haven't used them in a while…wait I used it on John, never mind." **And I put one hand on Carley's cheek and the other on Claire's and show them all my birthdays and holidays that I had in my life up until now.

**"Wow!"** they say in unison, and I giggle, after an hour of showing me their gifts I tell them that they love their boyfriends very much, and they sigh in relief.

**"Do you guys go to school?"** I ask, curious.

**"Sometimes, it depends on where we are,"** Carley says.

**"Oh, would you go to school here?"**

**"I don't know, maybe?"** Carley says. **_Claire would you like to go to school here?_** I think.

**"Yes I would, and at least I would have a friend, or friends!"** She replies happily, **"But only if we can go."**

**"Carley?"** I ask.

**"Just one minute."** She says, and closes her eyes. For a minute, her eyes are closed and they snap open, she smiles, **"I will be right back, come with me Claire."**

They ran off at inhuman speed to do whatever and then come back . . . smiling.

**"Guess what?"** Claire says, bubbling with excitement, Carley looks like she was going to explode.

**"Uh, chicken but?"** I say playing dumb.

**"No, silly, were going to school with you guys!"** she squeals, real loudly. I think she forgot that I am half-human, I wince.

**"Oops, sorry,"** She says.

"**S'not as bad as you think."** I tell her.

**"Oh, okay,"** she sighs.

**"Soo living together, going to school together, aren't you excited?"** Carley asks.

**"Yes . . . wait for it,"** **_Scream really loud on three_****,** I tell them both through thought, **"One, two, THREE!"** and we all scream **"Yay!"** All the vampires start laughing and we did to.


	4. New School Strange People

**Hey wasup my readers! This is in Kadens POV, yes he is the other main character! Please review and tell me what you think?**

**Love, **

**SassyCassie**

* * *

**4.****New School/New Friends KPOV**

Today is my first day of school, **"Great,"** I mumble, trying to turn off my alarm clock.

After my successful attempt of turning off my alarm clock, I turn away from my bed and look at the room I moved in, two days ago.

My room is not so different from when I was five. My little kid bed was given to my little bro, and I got a new bed. My blue walls are painted white and instead of a rocking chair, I now have an old, shabby looking desk with a brand new laptop.

Hey,I am Kaden Nike, I am seventeen and I have a little sister, Macy, she is five and a little brother, Jack, he is moved into my mom's big apartment because my dad got a new job that requires him to travel around the world. We didn't want to stay at the house alone so we moved with my mom, Jinah Nike.

Jinah Nike is a real estate agent and is gone most of the day, and that means I have to take care of my siblings, which I don't mind, all I have to do is get them to bed on time and get them to school, etc.

I walk out and go to the bathroom that I share with Jack and Macy, ya fun. Not. I look into the mirror and my tan skin looks a little lighter, hmm, I am totally gonna be a pale-face by the time the year ends, great! I comb my brown, shaggy hair and go to Jack's door.

**"Get up! Jack, time for school!"** I said banging on his door. I then went to Macy's roomand walked in.

I went to her bed and shook her lightly, **"Macy, time for school, come on let's**** go get breakfast,****"** I tell her.

**"K. K. cawy me! Pwease!" **she mumbles.

I pick her up and carry her into the kitchen.

**"So you wake her up gently and I get a bang on the door, that's so not cool, dude!"** Jack said, walking to the kitchen table and sitting down.

I set her down and made breakfast for the both of them; I got Macy to wear her only dress that I thought she looks cute in, her purple dress that has a flower on it.

I get dressed in my green t-shirt, jeans, and my brown hoodie. **"Come on, Macy, Jack, let's go!"** They come running and I pull Macy up in my arms**."You look adorable!"** I say walking out into the lobby and out the door.

My mom also got me a car. It's a blue Toyota with worn seats. I like it and obviously, Macy does too. My mom said she bought it from this woman and her daughter, I forget her name, I think it is Rakel or Kella, I don't know, but something like that.

I drop them off and goto my school. It isn't very big like my last school but at least there are cheerleaders! I am excited.

I look around to look at the cars. Good thing they are old and shabby looking like mine. The only ones that stand out are a shiny, silver Corvette and a bright green Porsche 911. That's when I see the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

There are nine of them,five girls and four boys. They look a little old to be in high school, but that's not why I am staring. They are absolutely beautiful, like movie stars, well the guys look like movie stars but the girls look like models that you saw on the front of the magazine, PEOPLE, not at a high school.

One of the girls looks my way, it's like she heard me thinking of them. She has caramel hair color and is slender. She whispers something into the dark-haired girl's ear and her eyes flash to mine.

What shocks me the most is that her eyes are kinda dark brown, but more of a gold. She touches all nine of their faces. Their eyes flash to me.

They ALL have gold/brown eyes.

I am officially embarrassed. It's like they heard what I thought.

Then I really look at the dark-haired girl, she looks so pretty in her blue top and white skinny jeans, but she is not just pretty because of her clothes, she is just naturally pretty.

There was a rumor about a girl who has golden eyes, but I wasn't here yesterday or the day before because I just got here from Florida, so I had to unpack. But there aren't just one girl, there are nine people in all. I have a feeling they are different.

First period I have history is weird because the teacher is S.O.L **(AN/ It means Sh** out of luck) **that day and keeps on getting paper wads in his hair. If I do say so myself, I think it is pretty funny.

I am doodling on my notebook when out of no where there is a girl and a guy at my desk. I look up and stare into golden eyes.

**"H-hi my name is K-Kaden N-Nike, um, how b-bout you?"** I say, stuttering like a total idiot.

The girl has brownish-caramel hair, the one that whispered into the gorgeous girl's ear. She looks at me funny.

The boy has blonde hair and some serious muscles. They also both have designer clothes on. The girl has on a purple sleeveless shirt and shorts. The boy has on a white V-neck and skinny jeans; I wish I had those kinds of clothes.

"Hi, I'm Claire." Her voice is soprano like and sounds like ringing bells.

**"Uh, hi,"** I say dazed.

**"May I ask you why you were staring at my cousin?"** Claire says,laughing.

**"Um, well she looked different and was beautiful in her own way, she could have worn maid's**** clothing and pulled it off,****"** I tell them, but what I am really thinking is that she is beautiful, gorgeous, mysterious and I like her so much I feel like I want to kiss her.

Claire looks at me funny again**, "Oh, okay well,****this is Brandon, my ma-boyfriend."**

**"Hey, what's up?"** I ask, what was she going to say?

**"Nothing much, you?"** Brandon says.

**"Me either, um, do you want to sit next to me?"** I ask.

**"Yeah, sure, okay," **Claire replies.

We chat for the rest of the period, **"Hey, Kaden, where did you used to live?"** Brandon asks.

**"Florida, why?"**

**"I used to live in Florida and I thought I saw you there,"** He replies

**"Oh, okay. How 'bout you?"** I ask.

**"We lived in Hawaii after we lived in Florida, for a while, but we are living here for the winter,****"** Claire says.

**"Oh, um, I don't mean to pry, but why does your family have golden eyes. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I am just curious,****"** I ask. I am mostly interested to know about her cousin, her beautiful, lovely cousin, with her beautiful eyes and perfect body, she is just amazing

Claire looks at me funny, again, with a confusing look on her face

**"What?"** I ask irritated.

**"Oh! Nothing,"** she looks down, probably with embarrassment.

**"Well, it's this thing we inherited from our parent's parents and it was supposed to pass to our grandchildren but instead it passed to us,****" **Brandon explains.

**"Oh, ok thanks for letting me know,****" **I say.

**"Before I forget, if you want to know her name is Casey,****"** Claire said.

**"Thanks,"** I say, beaming;her name is even better than I imagined. I snap out of my trance when the bell rings.

**"I think she might have some classes with you, also, my brothers, sister and cousins. So don't be a scardy cat and introduce yourself to them, Kay?"** Claire says.

**"Okay, thanks, I will!"** Sweet! I made friends with people who have golden eyes.

Claire looks at me with wide eyes this time. I seriously think she can read my mind, I shudder.

Second period I have English. It is cool. I have it with Casey's sister and her boyfriend, Lizzy and Anthony. It's weird at first because of what I hear them say.

**". . . coven of four, tracked them all the way to Ohio."** Anthony whispers.

**"Weird,"** I mumble, I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

My next period, P.E, is the most fun. John, Casey's brother, is awesome! He is very good at basketball and can run really fast.

Mia, John's girlfriend**,** is cool too;she kicks the ball so high that I have to squint to see it. Mia is also Spanish; she taught me a few words.

**"Como estas?" **she asks

**"Bien, Bien, e tu?"**

**"Estoy bien!"** She laughs.

**"What class do you have next?"** I ask her.

**"English, you?"**

**"Naw, I have reading, how 'bout you,John?"**

**"Same as Mia,"** he says,kissing her cheek. The bell rings.

**"Ok well,****I will see you guys later,"** I reply and walk off to go get changed.

I walk out of the locker room and I see two more people with golden eyes, and neither of them are Casey. Dang, I think. I walk up to them.

**"Hi, I'm Kaden Nike, I know your cousins or siblings, you know Claire and Brandon?"**

**"Y****ou mean my sister;****she was talking about you. Hi, my name is Carley, and this my boyfriend, Ryan."** She holds out her hand and I shake it; I notice that she is really cold but I shrug it off.

**"Hey, I'm Ryan, like she said, I heard a lot about you,****"** he says,grasping his hand into mine. I laugh and shake back, his is cold too. I wonder if all there hands are cold.

**"Nice to meet you, um, what class do you have next?"**

**"We have reading, how about you?"** Ryan asks.

**"Great! Me too, but, I have no clue where it is,"** I grumble in annoyance.

**"We'll show you,"** Carly says. She then had a blank face but snaps out of it in a minute. Like I said, different people.

I follow them into a huge classroom with, like, thirty students in it.

**"Damn! This is a hella huge class!" **I exclaim.

**"Yeah, we know,****"** Carley says giggling.

* * *

I have class with Lizzy and Anthony, so I am not bored out of my mind. I am in Trigonometry , the most boring class on Earth, but when I don't get something, Lizzy shows me how to do it. She's, like, the smartest person in history!

I just don't know how Anthony could not get jealous, not that I want him to be, but he _does_ always hold her hand and then,without knowing it, switch to her waist. I am not bothered about that, I just really want to hold Casey's hand. I really, really, like her, I can literally feel it.

* * *

Lunch is awesome! The guys asked me to sit with them last period. Ryan, Brandon, John and Anthony! Sweet, but everyone stares and some girls even come up to ask one of us out, but I wasn't interested in them. I am interested, and hoping, that Casey will ask me out, or maybe one day I will pull on my Big Boy pants and ask her out myself.

**"So why aren't Claire, Carley, Mia, and Lizzy sitting with you guys?"** I ask.

**"Because Casey**** wanted them to meet her friend Kilee.****"** States John.

_I am disappointed, I really, really like her and I wanted to meet her, but there are other times, __right?__I think_.

We are talking some more and I realize that they didn't touch their food at all.

**"You gonna eat?"** I ask.

**"No we always eat before school,****"** Anthony says.

_Isn't that called breakfast_, I think, I shrug it off.

**"Oh, can I ask you guys a question?" **

**"You just did," **Brandon laughs, I start to laugh too.

**"Do you guys, Mia, Casey, Claire, and Carley, um, you know, live together?" **I say, looking down in embarrassment.

**"Yeah, with our parents and theirs, but it's**** Casey's house, not ours,****"** John says.

"**That's cool, um, does Casey have a boyfriend; ****I know it's none of my business, but I am just curious."**

**"No,"** Ryan says.**"She's never had one and don't tell her I told you, but she has never had her first kiss either."** They chuckle**.**

I wonder why? I start to laugh along with them. Then the bell rang.

I look at my schedule and groan, biology, **"Great, I'm gonna die of boredom,****"** I say,groaning again.

**"I don't think so,****"** John says, leaving.

I leave and go to my class. I walk in and stop dead in my tracks. I saw her and catch her eye. The most beautiful girl in the universe. I look down and blush.

I walk to the teacher to get books. When I pass by a fan. I see her go ridged in her seat. Casey saw me.

**"Mr. Clarkson?"** Casey asks.

**"Yes?"** she replies surprised,

Hmm.

**"May I use the restroom?"** Her voice is angelic, so beautiful but hard, and she speaks through her teeth as if trying not to breathe.

**"Yes you may,****" **Mr. Clarkson answers.

Then she swiftly, almost too fast for me to see her straight, get out of her seat and out of the room. I look back at the teacher and he hands me the books I need.

I get good luck and bad luck. The good luck is that I am sent to where Casey sat, but the bad news is that I think she left because of me. I don't know? Maybe she did have to use the restroom, but who holds their breath when they have to go? Maybe.


	5. Thirsty

**Yay new chapter! Please Review! Have any questions? Message me!**

**Love,**

**SassyCassie**

* * *

**5. Thirsty CPOV**

Beginning of school. . .

_**Don't want to go to school, want to go to school. Don't want to go to school, want to go to school**,_ I think.

**"Jeez, calm down your thoughts, Casey!"** Claire says.

**"Sorry! I just can't wait for you guys to see Kilee,"** I reply, excitedly.

**"I know,"** she says dully.

**"I know, you know."** I shoot back.

Claire, Mia, Carley, Lizzy, John, Brandon, Ryan, Anthony and I drove separate cars and we got to use my shiny silver Corvette and Carley's bright, green Porsche.

Claire, Anthony, Lizzy and I went in my car, Claire was driving, I was shotgun, and Lizzy and Anthony were in the back doing who knows what. I shivered at that thought.

Brandon, Carley, Ryan, Mia and John went in Carley's Porsche, Carley was driving, Brandon was shotgun, and Ryan, John and Mia were in the back, with Mia in the middle.

We got to the school and got out of our cars, seeing Mialiterallyjumping out of the car, running towards us and away from John and Ryan.

**"Help Me! I was tortured in the back of the car! Next time I am goin' with you, okay?"** Mia says,panting.

**"La que sea"** **_(A/N: La kwa sae ah)_** I reply, meaning whatever, all of us have learned and,without thinking about it,spoke Spanish at random times.

**"Casey, there is a guy staring at you,"** Claire giggles.

**"Really?"** I say, bewildered.

**"Yeah, look!"** I look and he _is_staringbut not afraid.

**"Also, guess what he is thinking,"**

**"What?"** I ask, curious to know what the stranger is thinking.

**"He thought we should be on the front of ****_PEOPLE_**** magazine."**

**"Double really?"** I say giggling.

**"Totally!"**

I touch all of their faces to tell them about it.

**"He heard about a rumor where this girl had golden eyes, is that you?"** Claire asks.

**"Yeah, it is."** I simply reply.

* * *

Before Lunch. . . .

I walk down the hallway when I see Mia and John.

**"Mia! John!"** I yell.

**"Yeah?"** shereplies while walking up to me.

**"I want you guys to sit with me at lunch. Claire said Carley got a vision that we were all siting together with Kilee, my best friend. And the boys,"** I say,gesturing to John**," are sitting with the new boy."**

**"Okay, well we should go find the others and tell them about it,"** Mia tells me.

**"Casey, if you want to know, his name is Kaden,"** John says, winking at me.

**"Thanks."** I smile.I really do like him.

When I get to Kilee, she was really excited about meeting others with golden eyes. We round I didn't think about it, but I should have warned her about the icy coldness. I forget because I'm a hybrid and my body temperatureis one-oh-one to one-oh-five, like a shape shifter.

**"AH!"** Kilee screams as she shakesMia's hand and fallsback.I help her up. Mia shrieks,** "Kilee! I am so sorry! Are you okay? What happened, I just felt a jolt go through my body!"**

I hiss, **"Lizzy, wait, Mia you can't shock, UGH! Mia you did something or Lizzy did something!"** I yell, but very quickly and lowly.

**"Um, I'm sorry, Kilee,"** Lizzy says.

**"What?!"** I ask her, confused.

**"Well, I couldn't help it. Claire said Kilee was saying that Anthony was cute, it made me jealous and when I glared at her. . . I kinda shocked her. I didn't know I could do that!"** Lizzy cries, dry sobbingsince vampires can't cry.

**"WAIT,"** Kilee yells,** "What are you saying? Lizzy shocked me? How?"** She asks,bewildered.

**"Well, Kilee, you know how I am a hybrid? Well, Mia, Claire, Carley, and Lizzy aren't human, they are vampires, not half but full,"** I say, ashamed that I had told our secret to a human.

She looked at us and blinked a few times,.** "Oh, well , then okay! Great! But if you guys drink blood,"** Kilee says, trailing off.

**"We drink animal blood, not human, because we don't think it is fair if lives are ended because of us,"** I tell her.

**"So you guys won't drink my blood?"**

**"Kilee, no, but when our golden eyes get blacker and blacker each day, you might want to distance yourself."**

**"Ok."** That ends our conversation.

I put my hand on their shocked faces to tell them sorry about telling Kilee about us,and they say it'sokay. Then we walk to the cafeteria. I remember when Kilee got shocked. We were still walking when I start to talk.

**"Guys, I think Kilee upgrades our powers,"** I tell them.

**"Why do you think that?"** Kilee asks.

**"Well, ugh, when you shook Lizzy's hand earlier during the day, did Lizzy jump a little, like she got shocked?"**

**"Yeah, what about it?"** she asks.

**"Cause, you,"** gesturing to Lizzy, **"couldn't shock people by looking at them, only by touch, but you just got them. So, hence, Kilee did it."**

**"That is awesome!"** Kilee yells.

**"Shhhh!"** We hush her.

**"Oops, sorry guys."** She apologizes.

* * *

We head into the lunchroom and the boys are already sitting down. We quickly get our food and sit at a table one away from them.

Claire reads Kaden'smind to see what he asks, even though we can hear him, but for the benefit of Kilee.

**"So, why aren't Claire, Carley, Mia, and Lizzy sitting with you guys?"** Kaden asks.

**"Because Casey wanted them to meet a girl named Kilee,"** saysJohn.

**"Hey, Casey, want to know what he thinks about that?"**

**"Well, duh!"** I exasperate.

**"He thought, ****_'Damn, I am disappointed._****_I really, really like her and I wanted to meet her, but there are other times, _****_right?'_**

**"He likes me!?"** I say surprised._** 'he likes me back! ME! Oh my God, he really, really, likes me! Yay!'**_ I think.

**"Jeez, calm down your thoughts, Casey,"** Claire says. Kilee looks at me, confused. I just shake my head.

**"You gonna eat?"** Kaden asks.

**"No, we always eat before school,"** Anthony says.

We all groan, and I whisper, **"That was a dumb answer, Anthony."** He smiles and shrugs.

**"Oh, can I ask you guys a question?"** Kaden asks.

**"You just did!"** Brandon says, laughing. **"Okay."**

**"Do you guys, Mia, Casey, Claire, Carley, and Lizzy, um, you know, live together?"** heasks.

We all giggle. The boys, besides Kaden heard us.** "Yeah, with our parents and theirs, but it's Casey's house, not ours," **Ryan says.

**"That's cool, um, does Casey have a boyfriend?"** I am curious to know his answer, ** "I know it's none of my business, but I'm just curious."**

**"Told you he likes you,"** Lizzy tells me.

**"You didn't say anything,"** I accuse.

**"I know, but I was thinking it,"** she defends.

**"Yep, she was,"** Claire says.

**"Humph,"** I say while sitting back into my seat. **"I already knew that cause right when he asked if I had a boyfriend, I could feel it, but I didn't know who it was coming from,"** I say, defending myself.

**"No,"** Ryan says. **"She's never had one and don't tell her I told you, but she has never had her first kiss either."** They all start chuckling.I know why, cause they knowI can hear them.

**"Ugh, I am so gonna kill him when we get home,** I say, angered and embarrassed.

The bell rings and hurt our ears. . . again. . .and we all head to class.

I have Biologynext. **_'Great, stuff I already know,'_ **I think.

I walk through the door and walk to my seat, which, by the way, is in the back of the classroom. I also sit alone;I am the only one without a partner. Mr. Clarkson doesn't want me to have a partner because I am too smart. He thinks I don't let anyone who sits by me do any of the work, butI let them do most of it.

I'm sitting there, doodling,with the fan hitting my face, and I hear the door open. I look up by instinct and my heart stops then starts to pump faster than usual. It is Kaden, the guy who supposedly loves me. He catches my eye and looks down, blushing.I giggle and look down, too.

He walks to Mr. Clarkson, probably to get his books,and walks past the fan. His scent is blown towards me and hits my face,I go ridged,**_ 'Why __does it have to be him? Does he want to die? Just one. . .no!'_** I tell myself.

Kaden's scent smells so good, it'slike smelling the sweetest flower on Earth, tasting the ripest apple, eating the sweetest honey._**Holy crap, I'm not gonna last.**_ I tense up and stop breathing. It's really hard, since I am still half-human. I put my chair at the edge of the table. It's a really good thing I am not venomous.

**"Mr. Clarkson?"** I ask through clenched teeth._I really don't want to kill him, not today and not ever._

**"Yes?"**

**"May I use the restroom?"** As much as I didn't want to leave, I'd bet my eyes went from a deep gold to a pitch black in seconds, and that is a really bad thing.

**"Yes, you may,"** he answers.

I swiftly, too swiftly, walk out to go to the girl's bathroom and quickly get out my phone.

_'Ring, ring, ring_,_'_ "**Hello? Casey? Are you all right?"**Dad asks.

**"Yes and no."**

**"I don't understand, what happened?"** he asks, worriedly.

**"Well there is this new kid, Kaden, and. . ."** I look around to see if anyone is in the bathroom, gladly no one is, but I still lower my voice to a whisper.** "Well he is my La Tua Cantante. I need to be excused so I can go hunting, is that alright?"** I ask.

**"Yes, honey, now how close does he sit next to you?"**

**"Oh! He sits right next to me."**

**"Hmm, then go back to your classroom and tell him you have a stomach ache, and if you are not back in ten minutes, I will get Anthony to track you down, okay?"** He threatened.

**"La Que Sea, Dad, Te Quierro, bye,"** I say, **_(A/N: Te Quierro means 'I love you' Teh kee erro)._**

**"Te Quierro Comen."** Andhe hangsup.

I walk back to class and take in a breath before I openthe door.

**"Mr. Clarkson?"** I ask, faking feeling sick.

**"Yes?"** hesays, turning to me.

**"Can I go to the office? I don't feel good, I will probably stay there for about ten minutes, then come back,"** I say.

**"Okay, you may go,"** he replies, turning back to the class.I catch Kaden's eye and I blush and quickly walk out.

I go outside and run into the woods to hunt. I clear my head and listen for any sounds. I hear four heartbeats and run off in the direction of the deer. I crouch and wait for its strongest pulse to show. I lunge, break its neck and drain it quickly, followed by the rest. I bury them and take out my phone. I have about five more minutes, so I sit down and think,**_ 'will it be harder, or will it be okay._ _maybe I should talk to him?'_ **I shake my head,**_ 'What if I kill him?'_** I ponder about that. I get up andstart to run toward school.**_ 'I'm going to try to talk to him. . . maybe.'_** I think.

I walk into class just as we are going to do our daily lesson.**) "Welcome back, Miss Marine,"** Mr. Clarkson says**.**

**_'Why__ do they do that?'_**

**"Thanks,"** I mumble, taking in as little breath as I can. I walk to my seat and my phone vibrates when I sit down.

_"Are you in class?"_ Dad texts.

_"Yes, I just sat down."_ I sendit and looked up.I found Kaden looking at me. I take in a little breath and my jaw clenches.I do this a couple of times really fast so no one sees and I look at Kaden with a forced smile.

**"Hey, are you feeling any better?"** he asks, his breath blowing on my fact.

**_'hmmm, peppermint.__'_** I clench my jaw and try not to think about his blood.

**"Yes, I'm Casey, and thanks,"** I reply, smiling, trying to get used to his scent.**_ 'A_ _gift from Heaven and a nightmare from Hell,__'_ **I think.

**"I'm Kaden. I know all your siblings and cousins. They introduced themselves to me, and they are hella nice, too,"** he says.

**"Oh, nice to meet you, I bet they didn't mention me,"** I say faking sadness**.**

**"No, no, no, they talked a lot about you; they said you are beautiful, nice, sweet, and kind," **he tells me, ducking his head and blushing.

I know they didn't say any of those words, but he just said the most sweetest thing in history. . .**_'speaking of sweetest'_** I focus on the blush in his cheeks . . . **_'No, __never, not even once!'_ **I tell myself. I blush and look down, **"Thanks,"** I mumble.

I moving away and his face falls, and I scoota little closer, but not as close as perksup again.

Kaden looks back up at the teacher for a few minutes, probably getting bored and staring at me. After a couple minutes, I turn to him and it looks like he is about to say something, but then the bell rings. This time the saying, 'saved by the bell,' does not work. I groan and start to pack up my stuff when I accidentally knock my books off the desk.I groan even louder.

I quickly get down to my knees and try to grab my papers that are flying everywhere because of the fan, only to come face-to-face with Kaden. I hold my breath and flush a bright pink. I hadn't realized that he would be that nice. Lovely, I'm a lovestruck teenager and a blood thirsty teen.

**"Um, hi, I thought you might want some help,"** Kaden says sheepishly.

I clench my jaw from the close proximity.

**"Yeah, sure, thanks again."** I reach over to get one of the million papers,and I knock my head into Kaden's , forgetting my blood lust completely . . . only for a minute.

"**Oh my god! I'm so sorry,"** I say. **"Are you alright?"**

**"Yes, are you okay?"** He looks at my forehead and rubs it softly. I swallow hard and blush about my foolishness.

**"Yeah,"** I say, blushing ten more shades of red.

**"Here."** He grabs all my papers and books and hands me them. **"You might need these."** He smiles.

**"Um, no, I don't, school is awfully boring. I would love to get rid of these."** I say, taking them.

**"Hey, Casey?"** he asks, not looking in my eyes.

**"Yeah?"** I reply, concerned.

**"Um, would you like to go out sometime to, you know, get to know each other?"** heasks, ducking his head.

**_ 'I think he has a habit.'_ **

**"Yes, I would love that."** I smile ecstatically, "**Do I get to know where we are going?"** I ask.

**"No, it is a surprise, (change to period)"** He smiles dubiously.

I sigh and grumble unintelligible words.

**"What class do you have next?"** I ask,walking out of the classroomwith him behind me.

**"Music, how about you?"** heasks.

**"I do too! Come on we're gonna be late."** I laugh.I haven't laughed this much in months.

The rest of the period I try to persuade him to tell me where we **are** going,and he still didn't budge andtry not to smile at me. When I give up we start to ask questions.

**_"RING."_**

"Finally, thy day has ended with thee." I say with exaggerated movements, while stepping over the cords and mics.

**"Yeah, finally,"** Kaden replies, chuckling at my antics.

I smile at him, tripping on a cord and accidentally fallinginto Kaden, only to have our faces inches apart. **_'That has happened a lot today,__'_** I think.

**"Oh, I-I didn't mean to. . ."** I stutter, not even finishing my sentence, just looking into his pretty brown eyes.

**"Don't worry, I'm fine, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I think."** I stand up and fall back down, landing with a thud, **"Oh!"** I wince as I look at my ankle.** "Um, would you mind driving me to my house? I think I sprained my ankle,"** I tell him.

**"Yeah, of course. Here, let me help you up."** He grabs my waist and hoists me up on my feet, me wincing asmy foot touches the ground. He puts my arm around his neck and leads me to his car.

I hold my breath and wince painfully. **_'Don't think about his blood.'_** I also keep my hands away from his skin so I don't 'tell' him my thoughts.

**"Thanks, Kaden, for everything,"** I say, happily.

**"You're welcome, Casey, just tell me when you're hurt and I will be there at your side,"** he replies.

I internally roll my eyes as I imagine the situations between me and other vamps, how they would react when they see a human there.

**"Dumb brothers,"** I and great at the same time. I breathe little by little until I know for sure I won't attack him in his own car, as he helps me in. I now realize it would be ten times worse because his scent is all over in the car.I adjust to his scent a tiny (only a tiny) bit, before _almost_ relaxing.

When we get to his car, Kaden helps me get inside. He closes the door and runs to his side and slides in, putting the car into gear and driving out of the parking lot.

**"Do you have any classical CD's?"** I ask.

**"No, do you like pop music, or anything?"**

I shake my head.** "Oh no, I don't like it. I'm used to other kinds of music, but not pop music,"** I say.

**"Do you know a station or do you have a CD I could play?"** he asks.

**"Yeah, I do. . .one sec."**

He nods. I get it out and put it in. The music starts playing. It is not thekind of music that goesfast. I start humming to it, and to my surprise, he starts humming too.

**"You like it?"** I ask.

**"Yeah, it's really calming, I like it,"** He replies.

**"Well, I'm glad."** I laugh. I stop and hold my breath, **_oh crap_**, I take little breaths, breathing in and out.

I givedirections to our three-story house, going to be four-storysince the Hawaiiancoven is moving gets to our road that leads down to our house, and he asks, **"Why do you live in the forest?"**

**"Well, we thought if we were surrounded by the forest then we wouldn't have to smell all of that yucky stuff that comes from cars,"** I tell him.

**"Oh, that's really cool. I like how your family is creative."** I look at him confused. **"What I mean is that you're smart and the clothes your family wears look like they**** came from a designer, last you guys live in the forest, that is amazing!"** Kaden exclaims.

**"I appreciate it a lot, thanks, not a lot of people would fine that amazing, thanks,"** I say,smiling.

We get to the house and I call in my head,**_ 'Claire, I think I sprained my ankle. . . but you have to stay at the door and whoever hasn't hunted needs to leave __cause I have Kaden with me. I couldn't drive and he was the only one who would help me.'_**I smile at Kaden and he smiles back.

He helps me to the door and we walk in. His eyes widen. **"Wow, I like your house!"**

**"Thanks, just help me to the couch,"** I say.

Then Claire, Carley, Ryan, and Brandon walk in, and they gasp.

**"Hey, we thought we heard someone come through the door. Hi, Kaden, how's it going?"** Claire asks.

**"Good,"** he replies, getting wide-eyed at all of us. I giggle.

**"Oh my! Casey, what happened?"** Carley exclaims, then real quickly winks at me.I roll my eyes.

**"I fell over the mics in music class,"** I tell her, **"I think I sprained it and Kaden was the closest, so I asked him to take me home. Where's Dad? I need him to check out my ankle. Also, I need to know where Mom is. I think I have plans this weekend,"** I say, winking at Kaden. He smiles and I giggle.

**"Your dad is in his study and your mom is out. . .um, shopping for food for. . .dinner, tonight?"** Claire says, in a question. Kaden doesn't notice, and I let out a sigh of relief.

**"Okay, well I'm going to call her. Kaden, I had a great time talking and hanging out with you today, here."** I write my phone number down on his hand and smile, **"Thanks for taking me home."**

**"Me too, and Saturday at 4:30 I will pick you up and remember. . .where I am taking you is a surprise,"** he says smiling. **"Claire, can I talk to you?"** He looks at me one more time and winks, I blush.

**"Yeah, sure."** She gets up and walks out of the room. Claire walks back in and is smiling so huge I think her face is going to break._** Uh oh**,_ that means Malibu Barbie time**.** **"Grrreeeaaatt!"**


	6. Somewhere Special

**Hey peoples! Sorry this one took so long. With Christmas (Yes, I know it's almost February) going on and then my cousin came over and I didn't have time to type. **

**This chapter, I think, is the best, Thanks for actually giving me a chance and reading. Please review! Love Ya!**

**-SassyCassie**

* * *

**6. Somewhere Special**

Every day for the past two days Kaden and I have been hanging out every minute we have to spare. A lot of times he comes over to study. Ryan and Anthony keep on saying that we _'study all night long,'_ **_'ugh, sick minds, they have.__'_ **I shudder.

Kaden and I are studying for a math test and are at the table. Mom is making Mac-N-Cheese for dinner.

**"Mmm, my favorite." **I say, breathing in deeply._ **Oops.**_ Mistake, his scent still bothers me, but not so much anymore. I calm down and smile.

**"Thanks, Mrs. Marine!"** Kaden says.

**"You're welcome, and for the last time, call me Sharayah!"** Mom threatens, pointing the spoon at him.

**"Okay, sorry!"** he says, laughing and putting his hands up.

My mom disappears to who-knows-where with my dad and I am curious. . .**_ Wait,__ nevermind, I don't want to know at all._** I hear Claire laugh and everybody looks at her, confused.

**"Claire Harvey, stop laughing! It is not that funny, it's disgusting,"** I yell at her, she is in the living room. Kaden looks at me, confused, but I shake my head.

**"What was that all about?"** Kaden asks.

**"Well, Claire is reading a book that she's already read like a million times and there's this part where there is a hunter that is hunting people down and killing them. . . she thinks it's funny, so yeah,"** I tell him, lying smoothly.

**"Okay, that's creepy but I get it, my friend was reading a book exactly like the one you described and he laughed about it too, weird,"** he replies.

**_Wow, typical humans, lovely, _**Claire laughs again.

**"Ugh,"** I groan, and Kaden laughs again.

* * *

Thursday. **_Great! Another exciting and boring day! _**Exciting, because I'm gonna be with Kaden and boring because. . .well school (and don't tell me I'm lying) is naturally boring.

I literally jump into the car and drive like a maniac to school. W**_ell_ _I always do, so why even think that?_**

I get there and Kaden is waiting by his car along with Kilee. I park next to his car and get out.

**"Hey, Kaden, hi Ki Ki,"** I chirp cheerfully. They didn't respond, **"Hey, Kaden, hi Ki Ki,"** I say again, **"Hello? Are you guys all right?"**

**"Hey, Casey,"** Kaden mumbles, he is crying.

**"What's wrong?"** I ask, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, but without my hands touching his back.

He is surprised by my actions but quickly gets over it and wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly.

**"My grandmother died this morning. The doctor told my mom that it was an animal that killed her, but they aren't sure _what _kind of animal killed her."** His words cause me to gasp.

Kilee looks at me and mouths, "**vampire?"**

I nod and hug Kaden tighter. **"Oh, Kaden, I am so sorry, is there anything I can do? Ki ki will do something too, right, Kilee?"**

She nods.** "Yes, I will."** I smile at her weakly.

I look back at Kaden, andhe is crying even more than before.** "Ki Ki, Kaden and I aren't going to school today, okay? Call my parents and tell them Kaden's not happy and that I'm with him,"** I tell her.

**"Okay,"** She says and starts dialing my mom's number.

**"C'mon, Kaden, get in my car, everything is going to be all right,"** I say, soothingly. He nods and lets go of me to get in the car.

**"See you later, Ki Ki."**

**"Bye," **she calls and she walks away toward the school, on the phone.

* * *

I drive out of town , past our road and into the middle of street is deserted. **P****_erfect,_**I think.

**"Kaden, come on, we're here."** I say. He is still crying, but nods and gets out of the car.

**"Where,"** sniff, **"are we going?" h**e asks.

**"To somewhere special, where no one but me and Claire know about. I go there when I'm sad, so I want to show it you. It's really beautiful, come on."** I say,holding out my hand and smiling. He takes it and we hike for about an hour before we come to the edge of a meadow

My meadow . . . Our meadow.

It is very big, like a rectangle. It has a lake and a house I built for me to sleep in. The winter flowers are coming in, and the grass is dark green, browning a little.

We walk to the middle of it,and I stop to sit down waving my hand on the green, flowing, grass.

**"Wow."** Kaden gasps, sitting down next to me.** "It's beautiful, like you."** He murmured.

I blush.** "Thanks, I used to come here when I was sad, and I built a house for me, along with Claire, when I didn't want to go home," **I tell him. I scoot over by his side and hug him. **"It's gonna be all right. ****"I'll always be there for you, okay, and when you want to come here, I will bring you,"** I say soothingly.

**"Thanks for everything."**He says, and smiles for the first time today. I smile back.

**"YAY! You smiled."** I yell, giggling still hugging him. He laughs and hugs me tighter.

**"YAY! You laughed"** I yell again. He laughs even harder and falls back on the ground on his back.

I stand up to help him. I take a step toward him and trip over a over a nearby rock, and land right on top of him, him still laughing.

**"Oh, lovely, my clumsiness has effected your laughing moment,"** I say, sarcastically.

**"Don't worry, I'm okay. Are you okay, you're the one who tripped."** He smiles and chuckles.

**"And I'm the one who squished you like a bug,"** I say back.

**"But you didn't hurt me. Now let's go look at your house. I'm very curious."**he states.

**"Okay,"** I say, helping him up and taking his hand so he wouldn't feel sad again, once again surprised, we started to walk to the house.

We get to the front of the house, which was only one story, I don't like big houses, you can get lost in one, and walk up the steps. I unlock the door and we walk inside.

* * *

**KPOV (Kaden's Point of view)**

Her house is amazing. The bathroom is huge; it is like a master bath, but a little smaller. Casey shows me her bedroom. Of course,it is silver and big. Her bedroom leads to a guest room.

**"Kaden, don't ask about the guest room. I had a lot of room, so if you want to stay the night you will sleep there,"**she tells me.

**"Okay,"**I simply say, and we walk hand in hand to the kitchen. I then hear a voice, so I furrow my eyebrows as I listen.

**_'Oh God! Did I just tell him he could stay the night over?'_** I shake my head.

_**'I think I just heard a voice in my head, maybe I am going crazy.' **_I think.

I look over at Casey, she has a horrified look on her face. I want to take it away, but sadly, we are just friends.

**"Here is my kitchen. I know it's big, but I love cooking," **she tells me.

**"I like cooking too!"** I say, excitedly.** "I always cook at home for Macy and Jack when my mom is not home."**

**"Okay, but sometime we are going to have a cooking contest here."**

**_'We are going to come here more? Yes!'_ **I think.

**"Okay, you're on," **I say, nudging her. I then hear the voice again.

**_'Well get ready to be beat by a half-vampire.'_**

**"Um, Casey, I think I am going crazy."** I or less she is going to think I am insane.

**"Why do you think that?"**she asks confused.

**"Well, when we came into the house I heard a voice in my head that sounded like yours, but this last one kinda scared me. . .a little,"**I confess.** _'Great she's going to think I am crazy AND a baby._**

I look at her and she is looking at our hands, intertwined together,with a horrified look on her face.

**"What did you hear?"** Casey asks slowly.

**"Um, it said, 'well get ready to be beat by a half-vampire?"'** I quote.

She suddenly, really quickly, takes her hand out of mine. I am heartbroken, and it kinda hurts.

**"Oh no, oh no, um Kaden, what did the voice sound like, like did it sound like a person's voice?"**she asks quickly.

**"Yeah, it did, it sounded like yours. Casey what's going on?" **I ask, worriedly.

**"Kaden, come on I have to explain some things and after I tell you, you might freak out,"** she tells me. I go into her sighs and looks up at me.

**"Casey, tell me, please!"** I beg her. I don't want her is freaking me out.

She sighs again. **"Sit."** I sit.** "You know the voices in your head . . . that sound like me?"** I nod, frightened by her fierce posture and attitude.** "Well, when I was holding your hand . . ."** She took a deep breath.** "Well, that was me, I projected my thoughts into your mind through my hand."**

I gape at her. She. Casey. Can project her thoughts into people's minds by hand. I am shocked but it isn't that bad.

I shake my head and give a small laugh.** "Ha ha, very funny, Casey. Nice try, but you can't scare me," **I say, even though I did get scared . . . but only a little. I look at her and her eyes well up with tears, trying not to escape.

I stop chuckling and walk over to her, her walking back.** "Casey, you can't be serious. Is this a disease or something?-"** Then I remembered. In my mind the voice said it was half vampire.** "You're not lying to me, are you?"** She shakes her head slowly.** "Then that means you're also not human."** I stumble dizzily to the bed and sit down, shaking.

**"Kaden, please don't be afraid."** Casey whimpers. I look at her and she is crying silent tears. I get up and walk over to her, even though she might bite me, swinging her up in my arms bridal style and walk us to the bed. I sit down and shift her so she sits comfortably on my lap.

I gulp. **"So you're half vampire?"** She nods and bursts out crying. **_Crap!_** I just made her cry. I hug her tightly and rock her, hoping it is soothing. As calm as I am, I am pretty freaked out and frightened.

**"Kaden, I know you might be frightened, but it's not at all what you think, I promise,"**she says, only sniffling a little.** "I won't hurt you. I can't even imagine hurting you, you saw my family, they didn't hurt you. We hunt animals not people, if we did hunt people our eyes would be red and not gold."**

I let out a breath I apparently was holding and look at her,** "Casey, I'm confused."** She sniffles once and looks back at me.

**"I will explain everything, just please don't be afraid, don't run away, it would hurt too much, I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you."**

**"Okay," **I promise. I hug her tight, waiting for her to begin.

Casey spoke for what seemed like hours talking about herself and her family. We start to get hungry but we ignore it and she talks for another half hour.

**"Wow, Casey, that's amazing! Don't worry about you losing me. I will be here for you, no matter what. I just can't believe I am friends with vampires."** I chuckle softly.

**"Good, now let's go eat,"**she says, getting up.

**"I thought you said vamps couldn't eat?"** I say.

**"Well, I can since I am half and half, I can eat, sleep and do mostly what a human can do, I think."**

**"Oh okay come on."** I like knowing about her, at least she won't drink my blood, but she still frightens me a little.

I see her smiling, and I think of her teeth.**_ I wonder? _**I think, **"Show me, then." **I tell her.

She puts her hand on my cheek and shows me what had happened in the morning. I hear a bunch of mixed voices; hers, mine, and Kilee's I see different images; Me and Casey in the parking lot, sitting in the meadow, me laughing, and back when Kilee called Casey's parents.

I gasp in amazement,** "Damn! That's amazing! So the others can do that too?"**

**"No,"** she says, and shakes her head,** "Remember, they have different abilities, maybe similar, but not the same."** She tells me.

I smile at her, **"Hey, why are you smiling?"**

**"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I had to tell Kilee, and I was able to keep her as a friend. Then I tell you and I get to keep you as a friend, too,"**she says, smiling even bigger.

**"Okay, I'm curious, and don't laugh. Why aren't your teeth pointy?"** I ask. Casey's tinkling laugh fillsthe kitchen. I roll my eyes.** "I said not to laugh," **I say, embarrassed.

**"Your point is . . . "** Cuethe laughing.** "Our teeth aren't pointy because that's a myth. But be careful, they are razor-sharp."** she laugh.

**"Okay, good to know."** I say, laughing again.

Casey starts to make grilled cheese sandwiches. She handsme a plate and I bite into it happily.

I groan.** "These taste amazing,"** I tell her. I wonder if we we're going back today.

Casey looks at me and puts her hand on my arm and thinks, **_'What are you thinking?'_**

**"I was wondering if we were going to go back today, because I don't know if my mom knows that I'm here and . . ."**

She cuts me off. **"My dad took care of it, don't worry, and he says welcome to the family. The others say hi too," **she tells me.

**"Wait, how did they know? You couldn't even have told them anything,"**I say, confused.

**"One of my cousin's, Carley, can see the future, and she saw me and you talking about this. Then Claire, she can read minds, told my dad. I'm telling you, there are no secrets in our house. We will eventually find out one way or another,"** she tells me.

**"Oh, well that makes sense,"**I say, then I smile.** "We need some sleep for school tomorrow, tomorrow is Friday and the next is Saturday."**

**"Fine!"** She then runs down the hallway yelling, **"I get the shower first!"** I laugh.

* * *

After her hella long shower, she gets out only in a towel. **"I forgot my PJ's,"** she says, blushing.

I laugh and watch as she walks to her room.I lean over a little. **_'Damn, she has long legs.'_**

**"Hey, quit lookin' at my legs, have some respect,"** she accuses me sarcastically. I laugh again.

After I get out of the shower, I look for look for Casey, finding her in the living room watchingBONES.

**"You watch this?"** I ask surprised.

**"Yeah, I love it, it is my favorite show. I have every season burned onto discs, a present from my parents."**

**"Wow, that's awesome!"** I say. I sit next to her and she snuggles into me. We watch, I don't know, about five videos and go to bed.

* * *

That night it is cold andraining. Lightning lightsup the house. A couple of minutes later I feel my bed move. I sit up and try to look intothe darkness.I land on a dark figure. My eyes adjust and I see Casey on her knees on the edge of the bed.

**"Can I sleep with you tonight, I'm afraid of lightning?"** Just then a clap of lightning lightsup the room, allowing me to see Casey's frightened eyes. **"Please?"** She whimpers.

**"Of course, come here, it's all right."** She comesover and, I take her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. Her skin warms my lips, I frown. **"Casey?"** I ask,concerned.

**"What's wrong? I'm sorry if you don't want me . . ."** I cut her off.

**"No, it's not that. Did you know you are burning up like you have a fever?"** I ask her.

**"Oh, I forgot to tell you that, um, my body temperature is like one oh one to one oh five, nothing out of the norm."** She giggles, **"Oops, meaning normal for me."** I roll my eyes.

I lay us down and she falls asleep instantly.I soon fall asleep feeling lucky to have an angel in my arms.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep_. I groan, and it turns off.

**"Get up, sleepy head,"** someone says in my ear.

**"What? Oh, ugh, fine."** I groan. I sit up, my eyes still closed, and stretch, hitting something . . . or someone.

**"Hey! Kaden, you hit me!"** My eyes flutter open.

**"Oops, sorry Casey, I forgot about last night."** She rolls her eyes and stretches, causing me to realizehow short her undershirt ismy eyes traveling down to her stomach;it looks soft to the touch. My eyes lower and I see she has short**,** short pajama bottoms on.

I chuckle. **"Nice outfit,"**I say, smiling, my eyes traveling back up to her face.

**"Me? Look at yours,"** she accuses.

**"There's nothing wrong with my pajamas!"** I say gesturing to my black undershirt and boxers. Hey I wasn't going to sleep with my pants on, that'd be uncomfortable.

**"I didn't say anything was wrong with them," **she states, and she gets up, prancing out of the room. I shake my head, **_I was just told by a girl, great!_**

I walk out and into the kitchen, seeing that Casey is already there. She points at me.** "Your turn."** I smile.

**"Chocolate or Blueberry pancakes?"** I ask.

**"Chocolate please."** I nod.

**"What is your favorite?"** she asks.

I look at her.** "Blueberry,"** I say nonchalantly. She smiles, I look at the clock and groan.** "Casey, we're not going to be able to have enough time to eat. It's already seven thirty-five."**

Her eyes widen.** "Come on, we'll eat later," **she says, and we run to our bedrooms to change.

Casey walks out and she looks so beautiful in her sky blue short-sleeve shirt and white skinny jeans, her All-Stars muddy from yesterday. I was wearing my denim skinny jeans with a plain blue shirt and Converse.

**"You look beautiful,"**I compliment her. Her long, silky, hair is wavy from air drying last night, making it frame her face.

**"Not bad yourself,"** she says back, smirking.

* * *

We get to school half an hour late. Great. Absolutely great.

**"Well, see you later,"** Casey says, and hugs me.

**"Okay, hey, save me a seat at lunch, okay?" **I ask, hugging her back.

**"Like always, bye."** Sheleaves and I rush off to my class. I walk in and the teacher gives me a tardy slip. I slide in the seat next to Claire and Brandon. Then I rememberthat they are vampires. I shiver slightly.

Brandon flashes a white smile. **"Welcome to the family, Kaden."**

**"Don't be scared, we don't bite."** Claire snickers.** "I heard your thoughts when you sat down."**

**"Oh, that's right, you can read minds and Brandon can persuade,"**I say as casually as I can.

**"Dude, you should see your face right now! You look scared to death, which I know how that feels."** He grins and continues, **"So, Casey told you last night. You're lucky to see 'it', none of us except Claire and you have seen it. Casey said if we step one foot into her meadow, she will tear us limb from limb and put us as far apart as she can, so you're lucky,"**Brandon says.

**"Okay, thanks?"** I say, not really knowing if it is jealousy or a compliment.

The rest of the day goesas smoothly as with Claire and Brandon.I get to learn a little about everyone,and I actually feel as if I have a family, besides my own.


End file.
